Bouteille de Tubéreuse, bouquet de coïncidence
by happiness-wonderland
Summary: Une des scènes auquel on assistait chaque jour. Mais le frôlement de ces deux corps, le choc entre deux êtres, c'était bien plus réel que tout ce qui se passait autour. C'était l'histoire de toute une vie, l'histoire d'une vie. Une histoire bien connue, présente depuis la nuit des temps. Le genre d'histoire qui fait peur, le genre d'histoire qui illumine le coeur. -AU


**Disclaimer; Je ne suis pas propriétaire des lieux, ni des personnages. A mon grand damn, tout -ou presque- appartient à J. K ROWLING. **

**Pairing; On ne change pas une equipe qui gagne.**

**Rating; M. Mais pas pour toute suite.**

**Genre ; Romance. Pour une fois, ce ne sera pas du drame.**

**Note de l'auteur ; ****SALOUT LES KEUPINES. **

**Eurk. Pour changer; nouvelle fiction.**

**Pour changer; toujours un AU.**

**Pour changer; toujours aussi nul. **

**Pour changer; -vraiment cette fois- les chapitres seront bien plus longs que celui là.**

**Pour changer; je vous aime. **

**Pour changer; quelques termes un peu délicat seront évoqués dans cette fiction.**

**Pour changer; le nom de la fiction changera.**

**Pour changer; nop, je cherche toujours une bêta.**

**Pourchanger; bonne lecture.**

**-je précise aussi que seul le prologue aura cette forme. Les chapitres seront du point de vu -externe, de Draco ;3.**

‗‗‗‗

‗‗‗

‗‗

‗

**«Certains mots sont probablement aptes à changer le monde, ils ont le pouvoir de nous consoler et de sécher nos larmes. Certains mots sont des balles de fusil, d'autres des notes de violon. Certains sont capables de faire fondre la glace qui nous enserre le cœur et il est même possible de les dépêcher comme des cohortes de sauveteurs quand les jours sont contraires et que nous ne sommes peut-être ni vivants ni morts. »**

_· Extrait de entre ciel et terre._

_‗_

_‗‗_

_‗‗‗_

_‗‗‗‗_

**Prologue:**

Il aimait ça. Mieux, il adorait. Ça le faisait vibrer, ça le faisait fondre. Ça venait de partout. Ça venait de nulle part. Ça s'infiltrait en lui. Ça lui vrillait les tympans, le cerveau, la raison. La voix d'Aaron Bruno en caisse de résonance, la batterie dans le coeur, le synthé sous les doigts. C'était sa chanson. Il chantonnait sur l'air, hurlait des paroles, déformait les sons. Il voyageait, il voguait. Un "Sail" résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Non, il ne marchait plus dans cette rue crade... Non, plus besoin de voir la vie défilait devant ses prunelles émeraude. S'il avait les yeux ouverts, il aurait vu que derrière ses verres montés, misère, horreur et déchéance dansaient. L'apothéose du monde hors de la carcasse en métal. Représentation humaine. Il ne suffisait plus de fermer les yeux, plus de tourner la tête. Elle se trouvait partout. Dans son esprit, dans son coeur. Elle avait conquis l'espèce. N'importe qui aurait pu voir face à eux une femme au sol, le corps roué de coups. Quelques mètres, une jeune femme, un bout de tissu trop mince pour son corps trop maigre. Quelques mètres, une jeune fille tremblante, en tenue aguicheuse, perchée sur ses talons hauts. Quelques mètres, un homme prostré sur son balcon, un rail de poudre blanche sur la rambarde. Mais non. Il ne voyait rien, les yeux fermés, les lèvres mouvant sur la mélodie crisante dans ses oreilles. Il volait en pleine foule.

C'était ça, qui le faisait bander, lui. Contrairement aux autres adolescents, il n'avait jamais caché des magazines indécents sous son lit. Non, juste des disques de Rock, des vieux vinyles dont il ne se servirait jamais et quelques affiches des Rolling Stones. C'était ça, son truc. Avoir une voix qui lui crie dans les oreilles, une guitare qui lui perce la raison. C'était ça son truc, ignorer la misère et pleurer sur les Beatles. Il vivait pour la musique. Pour sentir des cordes frotter contre la pulpe de ses doigts, pour se perdre dans leurs voix viriles, dans ces mélodies brutes. Il aimait s'évader.

••••••••••••••••••

C'était son truc à lui. Son dada. Sa drogue. Son trip. Son orgasme personnel. Elle était apparue il y a longtemps. Trop, peut-être. Une éternité passée à ses côtés. Il avait appris à l'accepter, à l'aimer. Il en riait presque. Oui, il était de ces gens dépendants. De ces gens où la vie rimait en un mot. Oui, ce soir-là, comme les autres, il décollera. Shoot de solitude. Une dose de noirceur. Il sera défoncé par le meilleur du pire.

Oui, il était accro à la douleur.

Et les gens le terrifiaient. La foule. Le bruit. Les transports. Les enfants. Il se sentait déplacé, face à cette foule, dans cette rue bondée. Jamais son agoraphobie ne lui avait paru si présente, si réelle. "Tu n'es pas agoraphobe, juste allergique à la connerie, et un peu peoplephobe." C'était ce que lui disait parfois son meilleur ami. Car c'était une phobie qui effrayait. Cela le rendrait un peu plus solitaire, un peu plus intouchable, un peu plus renfermé.

Alors il faisait semblant d'être confiant, semblant d'être à sa place. Comme mince évasion, des écouteurs discrets vissés dans les oreilles. Il était de ces gens rares qui n'aimaient pas la musique. Le son des instruments grisants, les voix trop réelles. Il préférait le son synthétique, sans accroches à la vie réelle. Les voix modifiées, les sons de clavier. La techno, la mauvaise. Oui, il se sentait presque bien, avec du Infinity Ink dans la tête. Presque. Mais il avait son corps qui tremblait un peu, son coeur qui vrillait un peu, puis cette impression d'étouffement qui rendait son souffle chaotique.

••••••••••••••••••

C'était des choses presque banals. Sans conséquence, sans suite. Des scènes auquel on assistait chaque jour. Une bousculade. Presque quelconque. Une fois encore, tout était dans le presque. Personne ne s'en douterait. Mais le frôlement de ces deux corps, le choc entre deux êtres, c'était bien plus réel que tout ce qui se passait autour. C'était l'histoire de toute une vie, l'histoire d'une vie. Une histoire bien connue, présente depuis la nuit des temps. Le genre d'histoire qui fait peur, le genre d'histoire qui illumine le coeur.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'était rien de tout cela. C'était juste la sensation de son corps froid contre le sol. Le bitume lui frappa les os, lui lacéra ses chairs. Un craquement. Fragile. Il était fragil. Du moins son corps. C'était un roc, Harry Potter. Mais son corps était trop mince, trop vide. Et cela lui fit mal. Le bitume contre son dos. Mais il fit abstraction de la douleur et se releva, un sourire d'excuse peint sur ses lèvres pleines. L'homme face à lui avait les sourcils froncés, immobiles, comme si le choc ne l'avait pas touché, comme si son corps n'avait pas rencontré le sien avec violence. Comme si rien ne le touchait, surplombant la foule de son air froid.

Harry le trouva beau. Même si l'homme le regardait comme s'il était un insecte, il n'aurait pû nier sa beauté. Le genre de beauté difficile à saisir. Sa peau était presque trop blanche, presque translucide. Ses yeux étaient presque trop perçants, presque trop profonds, presque gris. Ses traits étaient presque trop fins, presque anguleux. Son nez était presque trop droit, presque fin. Ses pommettes presque trop hautes, presque saillantes. Son menton presque trop pointu, presque impérial. Sa beauté presque trop nordique, presque trop aristocrate, presque anarchiste. Ses cheveux étaient presque trop blonds, presque trop longs, presque blancs. Son corps était presque trop simple, presque grand. Ses vêtements presque trop couteux, presque chic.

Il jurait dans le décor. Avec sa presque beauté, sa presque laideur. Il était juste..

-Tu attends quoi pour t'excuser ?

Son ton était froid, dûr, brutal, et cela suffit à lui couper ses pensées. Ce ton, il remua quelque chose, au plus profond de lui. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Qu'il avait renié.

Il ne pouvait quitter son regard profond, semblable à deux mercures en fusion, regard qui brûlait ses entrailles, qui ravivait des flammes incendiés. Malgré sa voix froide, son regard glacé, sa mâchoire crispée, Harry voyait son corps trembler. Était-ce la colère ? Il ne savait pas, mais se contenta de murmurer d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Je suis désolé.

Il ramassa son portable qui avait volait au sol pendant l'impact, alors que le blond en faisait de même. Il le rangea dans sa poche, se détournant rapidement après un dernier regard. Il aperçut Hermione et sa chevelure ondulée à l'autre bout de la rue. Lorsqu'il se retourna, aucune blondeur nordique n'était dans les horizons.

••••••••••••••••••

Il n'avait aucune honte. La morale avait tué sa honte. Il n'avait plus de moral, aussi. Si jamais il n'en avait possédé une. Il n'aimait pas les contacts trop appuyés. Il n'aimait pas la chaleur que pouvait dégager un corps humain. Il n'aimait plus la vie. Elle l'avait dégoûté. Beaucoup de gens haïssaient la vie. Car ils étaient trop présents. Car il voyait la misère, l'horreur. Mais lui, il ne la voyait pas. Il la connaissait. Il la côtoyait. Il était la misère, l'horreur. Alors, il se haïssait. Alors, il haïssait la vie.

Il était sale. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Cela rongeait son corps, sa vie. Mais là, il se sentait étrangement bien. Presque heureux. Il aimait ce corps musclé contre lui, ses bras forts comme protection. C'était une étreinte, sans virilité, juste deux corps qui s'accordent. Il n'aimait pas les marques d'affection, mais il se loverait toute sa vie volontiers contre le corps de son meilleur ami. Une main douce et colorée passa dans ses cheveux blonds, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Ca va, Dray, hein ?

Il pouvait mentir. C'était facile. Presque naturel. Mais cela ne servirait à rien. Il le connaissait. Par coeur. Presque trop bien. Mais il préférait encore mentir qu'admettre ses faiblesses à haute voix. Que reconnaître que non, il n'allait pas bien. Que oui, il sombrait. Il allait le rassurer, lorsque Théodore arriva droit sur lui. Ses yeux océans étaient furieux, alors que son visage doux habituellement indifférent et calme était déformé par la colère. Il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Pansy a mis ton hall sous surveillance. Trois semaines, Draco. Trois semaines.

Il était assis face à lui, et chaque mot était ponctué par son poing sur la table, attirant le regard curieux des clients aux alentours. Aucune rage ne s'infiltra en lui à cette nouvelle. Pourtant, il aurait dû hurler. Ou même sortir une remarque moqueuse. Mais non, il resta droit, les traits tirés, le regard hautain. Il fit l'inquiétude traversée les yeux azurés qui lui faisait face. Lui aussi avait peur. Peur de la glace autour de son coeur. Peur de s'être fait totalement bouffer par un masque. La peur. Dernier sentiment qui le rendait vivant. Il s'accrochait à la peur.

-Dray. On s'inquiète. Regarde Blaise, regarde le attentivement.

Comme un automate il posa son regard sur son meilleur ami. Et la vérité le frappa. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il n'avait pas vu sa peau basanée un peu plus pâle qu'à son habitude, il n'avait pas vu ses longues cernes violacées qui encadraient ses grands yeux noirs fatigués. Il n'avait pas vu l'inquiétude et la douleur inscrite sur ses traits virils et réguliers. Il n'avait pas vu ses épaules voûtées son dos courbé contre un poids invisible. Oui, son meilleur ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et c'était sa faute. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, alors que la culpabilité rongeait son corps.

-On a pris une décision. Et c'est non négociable. On a pris tes affaires, les billets, et prévenu ta mère. Tu pars avec nous en France, pendant trois semaines.

Il sentit les traits de son visage se décomposer, alors qu'une bouffée de panique l'envahit. Des images de lieu bondé et inconnu vinrent à son encontre. L'inconnu, le pain, les bérets, les gens. Il allait le contredire lorsque son portable vibra. Curieux, il vit un nom inconnu s'afficher sur l'écran. Quelque manipulation, et un air perdu s'infiltra sur son visage angélique.

-Merde, c'est pas mon téléphone.

**Happiness-Wonderland ~ ©**


End file.
